A Change in Jane
by Hutch Forever
Summary: IDK what to name it. Jane, an Alpha and Omega fan turns into a wolf. Will she make it to the pack? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1, 2, & 3 (OLD)

**These 3 were the original chapters of my story, but I looked at them and decided that they didn't fit and make sense, so I rewrote them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jane fell asleep one night while watching her favorite movie: Alpha & Omega. She wished that she was a wolf as she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and found nothing odd, except when she got up off her bed. Everything was a bit taller and bigger than normal. Then she noticed that she was standing on all fours. _Odd,_ she thought. She looked down and saw grey and white fur, but she looked at it a bit before she realized that it was fur. She jumped in shock and surprise. She rushed over to her mirror and looked at herself. She was a black, grey, and white mixed wolf! But, she never noticed how small she was. (pup size) She almost jumped for joy, but stopped when she remembered that she was all the way in Sheboygan, Wisconsin. How was she supposed to get to Jasper in Canada?

She padded over to her door, and thought of a way to open it. She jumped up and placed her forepaws on the handle and turned the knob, and opened the door. She crept out silently, though, she had no idea why she was doing that, since she lived away from her parents, because they were always mean to her. She made her way to the back door, opened it, and crept out the back. There was a forest nearby, but that wouldn't explain a wolf being here. That, and not to mention she had to go through town and over the highway. The town was the easy part but the highway wasn't. She tried jumping the fence, but failed every time. After the tenth time, she gave up and found a whole in the fence to go through. She finally got on the other side of the fence and started to walk towards the highway.

(timeskip…sry)

Finally, she reached the highway. The only bad thing was that it was the middle of the day, and there where cars all over the highway, moving at about 70 mph. She crouched down in the tall grass and crawled to the edge of the highway. She watched and waited for the slightest opening in the cars. After about ten min, she found one. She jumped up and started to race across, but she never noticed the sirens. She jumped as a car went by at about 150mph. She looked to her left and saw police cars heading towards her. She froze, her eyes grew wide. The tires on the police car screeching as the officer locked up the brakes. But it was going to fast to stop, and the car hit Jane at a high speed. Sharp pain went through her body as Jane was thrown backwards onto the pavement.

The other police car sped after the speeding car, but the first one stopped and an officer rushed out towards Jane. Other cars stopped to see what happened. One car drove over the median and parked right next to Jane. A woman stepped out, grabbed her bags from the trunk and rush over to Jane. "Back up, I'm the head doctor at the animal hospital," she said, pushing the officer away. She touched Jane on the side where she was hit, and Jane whimpered. "Oh,ok,ok. This might hurt but I'm going to give some medicine that'll knock you out," the woman said in a soft tone. Jane whined as she felt pain from a needle point being pushed slowly through her skin. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep.

**Chapter 2**

Jane woke up on a bed. The type of bed that human patients use in a hospital. She whined as she still felt pain in her side. She looked at her side, which was plastered with bandages. She layed her head back down and looked out. It looked like she was in some sort of hospital room. _Probably the Animal Hospital_, she thought. Everything was white, and there where medical equipment all over the place. It looks like a normal hospital room, except that the hospital was for animals. She then noticed a small tube hooked up to her, and also, the nurse that was working on equipment next to her bed. She whimpered, and then the nurse looked at her, and a soft smile appeared on her face. "You're lucky we got to you in time," the nurse said, petting Jane's head. "You're going to be ok." Jane licked the nurse's hand, and closed her eyes as sleep took her again. She opened them back up to find herself being lifted up and being put on a smaller bed. _Must be taking me to the recovery wing,_ she thought. She was then pushed out of the room and into the hallway, and into another room, that looked exactly liked the one she just left. The nurse fiddled around with some equipment, then petted Jane's head."Don't worry. Tomorrow, you'll be out it the wild, with a nice family where you belong," she said, leaving.

Jane smiled and started t fall back asleep, when she noticed that it suddenly felt very hot in the room. She barked loudly, and a nurse came rushing in with a needle, expecting to put Jane to sleep. But the nurse put the needle down as she noticed the Jane was very hot. "Oh, you're burning up. That means you must be an Alaskan wolf," she said. "I'll see if I can turn the heat down." She left, and a while later, she felt it getting colder and colder, until it was a comfortable 50 degrees.

(Im sry, but I have no idea where I was going with this, plus, it IS going nowhere, lol. so im going to timeskip to where she wakes up in a cage as she's being transported to her release point)

Jane woke up, yawned, and stretched her legs. She opened her eyes and noticed that it was darker than usual. She was going to stand up, but she bumped her head on something. Then, Jane realized that she was actually in a cage. Next, the cage wobbled a bit, creating a metal on metal type noise. Jane, then noticed the noise of a car engine, and finally understood what was happening. They were taking her to a park to be released into the wild. _Hopefully close to Jasper, or Sawtooth,_ she thought. She layed down and waited for the car to stop.

After a while, for what seemed like 5 hours, which was really 1 hour, the car finally stopped. Jane had almost fallen asleep, but she was wide awake when she felt the car stop. She heard a few rustling, bang, and shuffling noises, before she felt the cage being lifted, and being dropped down. "Alright girl, you're at your new home," came a soft male voice. _That's… a little weird,_ Jane thought. "Ok, let'er go," said the same voice.

The doors to the cage opened, and Jane hesitated before running out & into the forest.

**Chapter 3**

Jane kept running through the forest. _Odd,_ she thought, looking at the forest scenery,_ this looks strangely close to the forest in Sawtooth._ She slowed down to a walk, breathing heavily from the sprint. She looked around, seeing if anything was familiar. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even know she walked onto a golf course. She was brought out of her thoughts when something hit her head. "Ow, that hurt," she mumbled to herself, looking for the object that hit her. She found a small, golf ball sized stone on the ground, and instantly knew what it was. She laughed lightly.

"Hey, you mes-" a voice was cut short as she looked up to see the goose, and duck she had hoped to see. "Wolf!" the goose yelled, taking off, along with the duck.

"Hey! I just want to talk…" her voice trailed off as they flew into the trees and out of sight. She sighed in a sad way, looking at the ground. She knew who they were, but without them, she had no way of getting to Jasper. Jane started to think of a way to get them to come back to her, and after a little bit, she got an idea. She made herself looked sad and depressed. She started to walk slowly away she had come, letting her tail and head droop.

A short while later, she could her faint voices in the trees, then, the two birds reappeared back onto the golf course to get the stone ball. Jane quickly turned around, and they looked up, and got ready to take off again. "Please, don't go," Jane asked, hope in her voice, "I'm not going to eat you. I just want to know where I am." Marcel and Paddy relaxed, folding their wings back.

"Well, you're in Idaho," Marcel said.

"Sawtooth National Wilderness," Paddy added.

Jane smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Do you know how to get to Jasper Park, Canada?" She knew that was a stupid question, but she knew it had to be asked.

They both looked at Jane with a smile on their faces. "Yes, we do. You're just in time, because we were just about to go there to visit some friends," Marcel answered. He turned around and got ready to take off. "Come on, we're just about to leave. Follow me, I'll lead you to your ride," Marcel said, taking off, along with Paddy. Jane got up and ran after.

Soon, they led Jane to some railroad tracks. "Your ride will – well, our ride be here in about 1 minute," Marcel said, landing down in the tall grass, as well as Paddy. Jane stopped and crouched in the grass with them. A few moments later, Jane was able to see a train. She knew exactly what to do. She waited for an open train car, and jumped in, barely making it. Marcel and Paddy, also, jumped in, well, flew in. "Might as well get some rest. It's going to be about a day's trip," Marcel said, settling down for some sleep. Paddy did the same, and soon, they were both asleep.

Jane, on the other hand, just layed down, and stared out of the boxcar, watching the scenery go by, and after a couple hours, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will be the rewritten chapter 1.**

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 1 rewritten

**To let you know, I decided to change the first few chapters of mystory. To make it more reasonable. Cause I dont think a vet would... well you'll just have to read.**

**sry for the change though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha and Omega, only Jane.**

**Jane: You don't own me!**

**Me: Figure of speach. I created you as a charactor for my story.**

**Jane: You created me? oh, ok. ... Youstilldon'townmethough.**

* * *

"I wish I was never born! I hate you!" a teen girls voice sounded.

"You can't talk to me that way!" boomed an older male's voice. There was a loud smack when the older male hit the teen girl. "No food for a week! Off to bed with you!"

End of Flashback

Jane was replaying what had just happened the night before. She hated her parents a lot, and they abused her. Well, mostly her father. Wait, who was she kidding? That man was never a father to her. The same with her mother, too. Jane, that night, ran away, far away, from them to start her own life. She went to Sawtooth Nation park and rented a cabin for the weekend. Being close to nature always made her calm down, and relax. Well, ever since she had seen the movie 'Alpha & Omega.' _I just wish I could be a wolf and live a peaceful life in the pack,_ she thought as she fell asleep in the cabin.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and found nothing odd, except when she got up off her bed. Everything was a bit taller and bigger than normal. Then she noticed that she was standing on all fours. _Odd,_ she thought. She looked down and saw grey and white fur, but she looked at it a bit before she realized that it was fur. She jumped in shock and surprise. She rushed over to her mirror and looked at herself. She was a black, grey, and white mixed wolf! But, she never noticed how small she was. (pup size) She almost jumped for joy, but stopped when she remembered that she was all the way in Sawtooth. How was she supposed to get to Jasper in Canada? She thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. _Your in Sawthooth, right? Why not just wait for the train?! _she thought to herself.

She padded over to her door, and thought of a way to open it. She jumped up and placed her forepaws on the handle and turned the knob, and opened the door. She crept out silently, though, she had no idea why she was doing that, since she lived away from her parents, because they were always mean to her. She made her way to the back door, opened it, and crept out the door. She looked around making sure no-one saw her, then ran off into the woods, towards the railroad tracks.

Jane Finally reached the tracks, and decided that the best thing to do was to wait for the train. She layed down in a bush near the tracks, but after a while, she dozed off. She was woken up by a rumbling noise, and noticed the train was coming. She got ready to jump in and when the time came, she did, and jumped right into the same boxcar that was in the movie. She layed down watching the scenery go by and after an hour or two, she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, do like the change?**

**R&R please. And yes I WILL be continuing. Don't expect frequent updates though, I still have to finish another story too.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I redid this chapter like 3 times till it fit with the story, but it's worth it, because Alpha and Omega is the best ever! Now, since I'm running out of names to come up with, I'm using Native American tribe language. The definitions of the words will be at the end of the chapter. If any of you have a problem with it, and you have to give me a reasonable explanation why, then I'll change it. But I won't change it just because you don't like the name.**

**Well, here's the next chapter in Jane! **

* * *

Jane woke up, and saw that it was still light out. _I wonder where I am right now,_ she wondered. She watched the scenery for a while before seeing a sign saying "Now Entering Jasper." _Crap!_ she thought, _I'm lucky I didn't oversleep!_ She crouched down and got ready to jump off. She waited for the right moment and jumped.

She had an excellent jumped, but she miss judged the speed the train was going, and she slammed right onto a huge rock, knocking her out instantly.

Jane woke up, moaning. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing her head. "What did I hit?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, you hit a rock when you were jumping off the train," answered a voice. Jane's eyes shot open, and she completely forgot about the pain. She saw a white and grey wolf, with a grey tail standing next to her, which she instantly recognized as Humphrey. She looked around the cave. _It looks exactly like Winston's den! _She thought. "What were you doing on the train anyway? Your parents must be worried sick about you," Humphrey said in a slightly angry voice.

_Parents? What's he talking about?_ She wondered. "Parents?" she said, confused.

Humphrey sighed. "You know. Mom, dad. The wolves that take care of you, and love you."

"I know what you mean," Jane answered, annoyed.

"Then why are here?"Humphrey asked. Jane ignored him, went over to a puddle of water, and looked at her reflection. She almost died of grief. Not the grief you feel when some-one dies, (that's grieve) but the boredom type grief. Like: "Can this day get any worse?" grief. Now Jane understood why Humphrey was treating her this way. She was a two- week old pup!

"So?" Humphrey asked, "Why are you here?"

"I-I… ran away," Jane answered, coming up with a quick lie.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Humphrey asked.

Jane looked down at the ground, trying to make the story more believable. "My-y p-parents w-were abu-u-using m-me," Jane stuttered. She crouched down and played along with her story. Jane had no idea why she was making it a lie, when it was the actual truth. Old memories were brought back, and she began to cry for real. She felt Humphrey's tail curl around her.

"Hey, don't worry. You can join this pack if you want to. We'd take care of you and protect you," Humphrey said, trying to comfort Jane.

Jane looked up at him. "Really?" Humphrey nodded. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it. All pups deserve caring and loving parents and a chance to live," Humphrey said. "So, how about this. I was going to tell the rest of the pack that you've arrived, and is in need of a family. So, you're basically going to be up for adoption. Is that ok with you?" Humphrey asked. Jane nodded. "Great, I'll go tell the pack now," he said, walking out of the cave.

A tan colored wolf walked in as Humphrey was leaving. They talked for a bit, and then continued on. The wolf, which Jane knew was Kate, walked over to her, and layed down next to Jane. "So, I hear you're up for adoption," Kate said.

Jane nodded, trying to act in a playful mood. Having a mature teen brain in a two week old pup body, didn't work out that well, because you have to act the way a pup would. Like a toddler would act. Jane knows it's the wrong way to act, but she doesn't want to get found out.

"Well, calm down, I know you're excited, but I didn't know you were that excited," Kate said, giggling.

Jane sighed. It would be so much easier if she told them, or at least Kate and Humphrey. Jane shook his head. "I'm not," she said.

Kate's smiled disappeared. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jane walked closer to her. "I'm going to just say this flat out. I'm a human," she said.

Kate chuckled, thinking it was a joke. "You're funny," she said sarcastically. Then she saw Jane's serious like face. "You're not kidding, are you?" Kate asked.

Jane shook her head."No, I'm not. Please don't tell anyone, except Humphrey," she pleaded.

Kate nodded."Ok, I won't. But, just tell me, how did yo- Wait, how do you know his name?" she asked.

"This will probably answer both your questions. There's this movie and it's called Alpha and Omega. It's a story of how you and Humphrey get taken to another park, and make it back here to stop a fight from the two packs. It was my favorite movie, and my true wish was to be a wolf in this pack, and one morning, I woke up as a wolf," Jane explained.

"So, the parents abusing story is a lie?" Kate asked.

Jane shook her head."No, that's actually true. My parents weren't nice to me. I doubt that they actually even notice me gone," she answered.

Kate nodded in understanding. "Ok, but you're still going up for adoption, right?" Kate asked.

Jane nodded. "No doubt. At least I'm a wolf now," she said, smiling. "I'm Jane by the way."

"I'm Kate," Kate said. "So, what rank do you plan on being?"

"Alpha, though I don't want to go through more school," Jane complained.

"What do you mean, 'more school'?" Kate asked, tilting her head.

"Well, every human goes through school, no matter what. And our school lasts for 12 years, and then we choose if we want to go through 2 – 10 more years of school for… like a higher rank, you could say," Jane explained. Kate nodded in understanding. Just then, Jane's stomach gave a loud rumble. Jane looked away, embarrassed. Kate chuckled.

"Looks like you're hungry," she said.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't eaten for three days. I can't wait to taste food with a wolf's tongue," Jane responded.

"Well, you can't exactly eat yet," Kate said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a two week old pup, and they can't have meat yet. So, you get…milk," Kate said slowly, not sure how Jane would respond.

"What?" Jane asked, shocked. "Milk?! No way!" Jane backed up a couple steps.

"Hey! It's a very small price to pay for becoming a wolf, and being able to have a new family," Kate said.

Jane sighed. "I guess you're right," she said.

"Well, do you want some?" Kate asked.

Jane thought for a while before saying 'yes' and padding over to her. _I've seen enough wolves do this before, right?_ she thought. She found a place to suckle and started to suck, letting the milk flow through her mouth and down her throat. _Hmm… Not bad,_ she thought.

**Random POV**

Just then Humphrey padded in. "Well, the pack knows about her now and she's officially a member of the pack, but…" Humphrey stopped and smiled.

"But, what?" Kate asked with concern.

"Before I could start the meeting, Hutch and Kele(1) padded up to me and asked about the pup and wondered how it was doing. I said it was doing fine and that I was putting the pup up for adoption. Then they asked if they could adopt her," Humphrey said happily.

"That's great! Where are they?" Kate asked.

"Just outside," Humphrey answered, padding to the entrance. "You can come in now," Humphrey told them. With that, a black & white wolf, and a white wolf walked in behind Humphrey. When Hutch and Kele saw the pup, Kele rushed over to get a better look.

"Aww, she's so cute," she said.

"I know, isn't she?" Kate responded.

Humphrey and Hutch looked at each other and chuckled. "Hutch, come over here," Kele called over to Hutch. Hutch walked over, his new adopted daughter slowly coming into his sight.

_She is cute, isn't she?_ he thought, watching her suckle.

(1) Kele means "Sparrow" in Hopi language. Pronunciation for Kele: K as in "key ( )" ; EH as in "ebb (EH.B)" ; L as in "lay ( )"

Resource: meaning/Kele/m

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Alpha and Omega 2 (thee actual A&O 2)

Hey everyone! This is not a chapter, but I was just dieing to tell you, there's a sequel to Alpha and Omega coming out on October 8, 2013! This is no joke. I looked it up on bing and it had the picture of the DVD case, and under it, it said: Exclusively at Walmart. It's called Alpha and omega: A Howl-iday Adventure. But guess what's on the cover of the DVD? (scroll down if you want to see, for spoiler reasons)

Well thank you all for being great supporters! Next chapter coming soon.

There may be delays with the DVD in other countries.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There pups on the cover!


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again. This chapter won't be that long but it's necessary. **

**Though, I'm so happy that Alpha and Omega 2 is coming out. Though it's run time is disappointing Try and guess how long the movie is. I'll post the answer next chapter. Be warned, its a let down!**

**So here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Jane stopped suckling and was going to curl up and fall asleep. But, she turned around and noticed a white wolf starring at her and she jumped. She ran and hid under Kate's head. The wolves chuckled. "Jane it's ok, they won't hurt you. They're you're new parents," Kate said. Jane came out from under Kate's head, and padded up to the white wolf in front of Kate. The wolf watched as Jane suddenly hugged the white wolf, surprising it.

"Mommy," Jane said, though it was weird for her to say that, but she didn't want to blow her cover. The white wolf hugged her back.

"She's cute, isn't she Hutch?" she asked.

"Yes, she is, Skah," Hutch responded. "She won't replace our pup that died but, we'll love her just as much."

"Come on, let's take her to her new home," Skah said, picking up Jane.

"Thank you Humphrey, Kate," Hutch said. Humphrey and Kate just nodded.

"Don't mention it, it's always a happy scene when an orphan pup is taken in," Kate said. With that, Skah and Hutch left.

After a bit of walking, they came to a hole in the side of a small, den like hill. It was in a secluded area, though it was still in the den grounds. Inside the den there was a main room, big enough for three wolves. Then, there were two rooms that were connected to the main room, one big enough for two, and the other big enough for four. Jane was set down in a bed the bigger room. The bed was made full of leaves, feathers, moss, and random pieces of fur. Mostly anything that was soft and that they could find.

"How do you like your new home?" Skah asked.

Jane got up and looked around, sniffing anything that might seem interesting to a two week old pup. "I love it!" she answered, running over to her new mother and hugging her. Her new father, Hutch, just chuckled.

"Now, about that name. Do you want a different one, so you don't have to keep the name that you're bad, abusive, mean, selfish, pieces of-" Skah was cut off by her mate's paw against her mouth. Jane had back up, getting nervous and scared.

"Honey, calm down, you are frightening the pup," Hutch said, calming Skah down.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," she responded.

"I can tell," Hutch chuckled, not looking directly at Skah, knowing he'd get shot a glare, which she did. She turned to Jane.

"Sorry, I'm kind of protective," she said."Now, back to the name.-"

"Yes, I would like a new one," Jane said, not giving her mother a chance to ask. Her mother smiled.

"Your fur color looks like the colors of a mountain, so, how about... Acaraho(A-car-a-ho)(1)?" she asked, looking at Jane then Hutch, then back at Jane again.

"It's fine with me, just as long as she agrees," Hutch said.

Skah turned her head to Jane. "Well?" she asked.

Jane thought for a bit, and then nodded. "Ok," she meowed. Both her parents smiled and hugged the newly named Acaraho.

"Come on," Skah said, urging Acaraho onto the bed, "I bet you're tired." Acaraho shook her head, and was about to speak when a big yawn escaped her mouth. "That's what I thought," Skah hulked laying down beside her daughter. Hutch layed down on the opposite side of Acaraho, so, they made a little crib like space. Acaraho yawned again before curling up between her two new parents. She fell asleep, finely happy that she was where she wanted to be.

Acaraho means "mountain" in Crow language.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter! Well, I'm going to post how long the movie is now, instead of next chapter. It's 44 minutes long.**

**Disappointing, right? Well, all I can say, is at least they made another one.**

* * *

Acaraho woke up to see that it was light out, and that her father was gone. Skah was still asleep. Acaraho decided get up and go outside the den. When she got out there, she saw the sun rising over the hills, there was just enough light from the sun to make the valley glow orange. It was amazing. She heard the birds singing and the waking sounds of Alphas. She was so caught in the moment, that she had no idea how much time had passed. "What are you doing out here?" a voice asked, making her jump.

She spun around to see her father, a piece of caribu at his paws. "I...I wanted to watch the sunrise," she answered. Hutch looked at the vally.

"Even though it is breath taking, you should be out here without telling your mother," he said. Just then Skah came running out of the  
den.

"Acaraho?!" she called out. Then she noticed her daughter sitting right in front of her. "Oh! You had me worried," Skah said, rushing forward to hug her. "Don't do that again!" she said sternly.

Acaraho looked down at her paws, and hung her head. "Sorry, mommy," she said.

"Now, come back inside, you must be hungry," Skah said, walking inside the den, and into the larger, with Acaraho following. Skah layed down on the bed, Acaraho laying down beside her. Acaraho found a place on her mother's belly, and started to suckle. Acaraho still didn't like suckling, especially when she was sucking milk from her best friend. She just shrugged it off and continued suckling. After she was done and full, she backed up, licking the remaining milk off her mouth.

"You all done?" Skah asked. Acaraho nodded.

"Can I go meet the other pups?" she asked, looking hopefully at her mother. Skah looked at  
her mate. Hutch just shrugged.

"It's fine with me," he said.

"Alright. You can go," Skah said, getting  
up off the bed.

"Hutch!" came a voice. Hutch went to the front of the den to see who it was. Acaraho could hear them talking, then the unknown wolf leave. Her father turned around.

"I got to go to Kate and Humprey's den quickly. I'll meet you later," he said. He gave his mate a quick kiss, hugged Acaraho, and then left. There was an ackward silince till Skah broke it.

"So, let's go," she said. Acaraho walked out of the den, with her mother following. She stopped outside the den.

"I don't know where to go," she said sitting down ourside the den.

"Well follow me then," Skah said, slowly walking away. Acaraho got up and followed.

She was excited to meet the pups of the charactors that were in the movie. _I __wonder if Mooch, Salty or Shakey have mates yet?_ she wondered. She was just about to ask how much farther it was, when they went over a hill. On the other side, was a small valley, and in the valley, were a gathering of wolves and pups. There weren't many, but there was enough. Acaraho counted them up, resulting in about 5 wolves talking and about 12 pups playing. "Go on, go talk to them," Skah said. Acaraho smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you... Sasha," she said. Skah just smiled. Acaraho let go of her and went down to the pups, when Skah went over to the other wolves. The other pups were, what it looked like, was wrestling. "Hello," Acaraho said. The pups looked up to see the female standing there.

"Hi," some of them said, walking over to Acaraho. "You're the new pup, aren't you?" a white colored pup asked.

"Yes, I am," Acaraho answered.

"Wow, it must have been hard to be out by yourself," a redish colored female said. Acraho shook her head.

"Not really," she said. "My friend told me about this pack, I left, and came here on the train," she responded, sitting down, trying not to think of her friends and everyone else she left behind.

"My name is Acaraho. It was Jane before but, I wanted a new name," she said.

"Well, my name is Hogan. This is Florine and that's Blaine," said the white pup, pointing to the red pup, then to a grey, chubby, looking pup.

"Nice to meet you all," Acaraho said.

"Wanna play?" Hagon asked. Acaraho hesitated. Her brain was telling her 'no' but her thoughts were saying 'yes.' Her thoguhts won. She had to stay covered. "Ok," she said.

"What are we playing?" she asked, walking with the pups to the playing area.

* * *

"Hey!" Hagon yelled out, as Acaraho playfully tackled him. Hogan tried getting Acaraho off, but failed.

"Hey Acaraho!" called a voice behind them. Acaraho turned around to see who it was, and saw her father, Hutch.

"Daddy!" she yelled running over to him.  
She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Champ," he said, hugging her back. "You having fun?" Acaraho nodded. "That's good," he said, smiling.

"Acaraho!" called another voice. She looked over to where it was coming from to see her mother coming. "It's time to go!" she said.

"Aww," protested Acaraho. She looked back at the other pups. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said.

"Bye!" Said the other pups as they went back to wrestling.

Acaraho padded up to her parents, letting out a yawn. _Today was fun, _she thought, smiling. They made it to there den. Acaraho nursed for her dinner and fell asleep between her parents. Just like the night from before._  
_

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm still still dicidling on the plot of the story. But, I'm still writing though. Thank you all, so far, for being supporters.**

**R&R please.**


End file.
